friendship, love and a party
by No- He's MY Monkey Man
Summary: The title says it all. Five years after breaking dawn. More on Nessie growing up and also her relationship with Jacob. Nessie gets two unexpected best friends and a special party where alice invites EVERYONE wolves, humans and vampires.
1. Chapter 1:But I don't want a party

**This is my first fanfic tell me if you like it.  
**_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer does. But I wish I did…*sigh***_

Alice's POV

"No, Alice I don't want a party. Can't it just be a party for Renesmee since she's still growing? I thought we weren't meant to draw attention to birthdays in case someone sees that we arn't aging." Bella moaned. Emmett came bursting through the doors nearly taking them off the hinges. Esme will be having a stern word with him later about respecting the house.

"Did i hear the word PARTY, OMR (Oh my Rosalie) this is going to be great. I can see it now all that dancing and ALCOHOL! I can't wait. This is going to be so much fun"

"Emmett you can't even drink alcohol and its Renesmee's party so NO ALCOHOL" Bella exclaimed, always the party pooper. She did have a point though the last time we let Emmett loose near alcohol he drank 3 whole bottles of whiskey and trashed everything in sight. Carlisle later told us that the alcohol would have no affect on his body and he would just have to throw it up later. Esme was not happy, in fact i think she banned him from Rose for a whole week and made him go shopping to replace the stuff he broke.

But Emmet did have a point a party would be so much fun but I don't fancy a load of human 15 year olds running around the house and I bet it won't be that good for Bell and Jasper either so a party just for Nessie is out, this is going to be a shared party. Bella's supposed 24th birthday and Nessie's 15th. We are not going to be able to keep this up for very much longer I heard comments yesterday in the Mall about what beauty products we use because we look so young and according to the research that Nahual gave us Nessie is going to have a growth spurt pretty soon. We are going to have to move in the next year. And this party would have to be the best this house has ever seen Bella was going to have this party but how to persuade her.

I put my puppy dog eyes on and pouted slightly.

"Bella, don't you love me?"

"Yes Alice of cause I love you, you are my favourite sister and best friend." Haha she's falling straight into the trap I looked at Edward who had just got back from hunting with Jasper and he was smirking, he wanted this party we've not had one since Rose and Emmett's engagement party last year. He nodded and I decided to crank it up a notch there is no way she can resist me

"How much do you love me Bella?" I put on the biggest puppy eyes you've ever seen, this has to work she knows she wants a party really. I bet somewhere deep inside her there is a party animal dying to let rip. Edward smirked. Ok well very deep inside but i'm sure its there somewhere.

"Not again Alice, you already did this to me about the wedding and ever birthday Ness-Renesmee has had since she was born. I will not be suckered in again" she stamped her foot and the floor board creaked. I thought she grew out of that Edward laughed but disguised it with a cough. _Edward, vampires can't cough_. I thought at him and he stopped mid cough

****VISION****

"come on Bella if you are going to have a party then you need to have something to wear. We also need to get 31 other dresses for all of the other girls because they agreed to let me dress them, well all except Jessica who thought i would make her look stupid so she is dressing herself but i can see that she will not dress appropriately and i will have to come to the rescue so we need to get her a dress as well"

"Ok Alice can we just get this over and done with"

*************END OF VISION************

"Yes, Bella thank you so much this is going to be an amazing party, I don't know but it might just be the best one yet." I could see this party coming together well I can't see the party actually so Nessie must have convinced me to invite the wolves and not just Jacob because i am starting to see around him but It must be the whole pack because I can't see a thing. Well that's going to get a bit annoying but i will just have to cope. And this year Bella is letting us get her gifts, we must get her something extra special

"I've got to find Esme, there is so much to do and only a week 'till your birthday. ESME, ESME where are you!!!! I've got the best news ever." I squealed as i skipped away  
"that wasn't even a yes Alice." Bella called after me

"oh i know, but it will be." I grinned evilly Bella's eyes narrowed and she stalked off probably trying to spare Renesmee from all of the shopping she knew was coming soon.

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Sorry its a short chapter but i just wanted to see if you like it before i write any more I've got school so I might not be able to update as often as I'd like but the more reviews I get the quicker I write so review please. you only have to tell me if you like it or not and if anyone has any ideas for the party .**

**But remember to review**


	2. Chapter 2: Party planning

**Thank you so much to xMissTwilightx for being my first Reviewer  
I hope you enjoyed my first chapter **

**And can someone please explain why i need to tell you that I do not own twilight because if I did do you think my work would be on a Fanfiction site , No of cause not it would be in a published book so it is kinda silly but i will put a disclaimer anyway.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all characters belong to SM and i am just making them do random things for your amusement. **

**Esme's POV  
**  
"ESME, ESME, where are you? I've got great news" I heard Alice scream from inside the house, I could have heard her if she had just called me normally and she knows that. She must be really excited; I wonder what it is a new dress? Shoes? Nail polish?

"I'm in the garden Alice" I called back. My favourite place is the garden. It's so relaxing and just amazingly pretty, since i don't need to clean the kitchen or the bathrooms because they don't get used I often have a lot of spare time when the kids are at school and Carlisle at work so I do some gardening I've got a massive pond and some rock sculptures at the bottom of the garden that Emmett carved when he was bored one night. They turned out quite nice so i kept them. He is very proud.

"Alice slow down, you're going to hurt the plants." I fretted

"No I would not, I'd see it and stop." She said tapping the side of her head.

"We've got to get started straight away, Bella and Nessie are having a party and I want to make it the best one yet." She was talking so quickly even my brain had trouble separating the words and making sense of them. But i do love to plan a party and a joint party will be massive, we can invite Tanya and her family and also Zafrina's family and maybe Tia and Benjamin, and even Maggie and Siobhan might come. I know how much Nessie enjoys their company. They all wanted to live more civilized lives so they decided to try out vegetarian diet and all found it surprisingly easy so they stuck to it and there hasn't been any accident for nearly four years now, so they wouldn't have a problem with the humans. I hope. Alice's eyes glazed over for a fraction of a second and then she was back.

"Esme that's great I see Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, Eleazar, Benjamin, Tia, Maggie, Siobhan and Liam coming to the party." This was the most excited I'd seen her since her favourite French designer had a half price sale!

"But we must start planning right away. We need a venue and we can't use the house because it is much too small for 50 guests and Emmett will probably end up breaking something again." 50 guests and that's not including humans.

"Well we haven't had an outdoor party since Edward and Bella's wedding, what do you think. And it will help with the human and wolf smell that will build up." I suggested

"Esme that's brilliant, come inside we need to get Rosalie." She said whilst already dragging me in. Once we had completed the impossible task of getting Emmett off of Rose the three of us sat in the family room with a massive piece of paper covering quite a large section of the floor. We could have remembered everything so the paper wasn't really necessary but Alice likes it to be done this way just in case she gets a vision that she can draw outdoor all of use to see and also this was nothing gets missed out.

"Esme and I think it should be an outside party because we haven't had one recently and we would be able to have more guests. What do you think rose?" she asked

"Yeh to keep blood lust and to the minimum and we won't have to smell those disgusting mutts." She pulled a disgusted face and I frowned at her.

"Be good to them Rose, they have let us on their land and now we are allowed in La Push as well and face it Jacob will be family one day." Rose grimaced

"That's it; we could have the party in La Push." Alice was beaming and her mood was contagious. Jasper walked in and i knew why, if i could feel Alice's excitement them he surly could

"What you doing?" he asked "Actually i think i know, the only time Alice gets this excited is when there is a weeklong shopping trip or a party and since there is a massive piece of paper on the floor with party writen on it I think i can guess. Who is it for?" He was almost bouncing up and down Alice's mood must be really affecting him.

"Bella and Nessie!" Alice squealed

"Aaha that's why Bella's in such a bad mood." I giggled, that's just so Bella

"And I think we should have the party in La Push, Nessie would like that." Jasper considered it for a moment then frowned.

"Are the Denali's coming?"

"yeh its going to be great, the amazons and some of the others are coming to. I've seen them" Jasper shook his head

"I don't think we should push our luck they have just allowed us on their land and you want to throw a party with millions of vampires. I don't think so and besides i don't think they would let the others in La Push since they are happed to slip ups particularly Maggie and Siobhan." Rose smiled widely

"He's right and La Push smells really bad, can't we have it on the No Man's land in-between La Push and Forks. They can't ban them from there it's not their land and it doesn't smell of wet dog." Alice's Head looked like it would explode with ideas

"Rose that's great and we will all be comfortable. Now for the theme!" I almost sung the last words. The only thing that i like more than gardening and decorating is PARTY DECORATING!

"I was thinking something where a short little cocktail dress wouldn't be out of place. Bit obviously not a formal party just expensive looking" Alice chirped in

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Rose agreed

"SHOPPING" they both screamed; was it possible for a vampire to be deafened? I heard a sigh from upstairs Bella hates being dragged around shops.

"Ok so I'll trust you two to get everyone's outfits ready i'm sure all of the guests wouldn't mind a free costume. So we have to clothes covered" Alice had been writing all of this down and was now sketching out a vision she was having. It was of a massive dance floor with a brand new DJ table. Emmett was going to have fun with that and a huge gazebo with an extremely long buffet table. The wolves and humans will need that, we can't forget. The site was stunning, there was ice sculptures placed at either end of the dance floor with light shining through them. Alice had move onto a dress. It was gorgeous and she hadn't even finished the drawing it was a mini dress and it was stunning.

"Pink" she said "Deep pink"

Rosalie passed her a selection of pinks and Alice coloured it in. Her hand was a blur on the paper leaving a trail of pink as she went. By the time she had finished it, which was only about 20 seconds; it was the most detailed drawing I have ever seen it looks like it could be a photo. Then she snapped out of her trance.

"It's Nessie's dress." She whispered "I have to find that dress."

She said louder and sprinted out of the room dragging Rosalie with her. She left me with Jasper to plan the rest and with her sketch we knew exactly what had to be done.

C**ome on guys I've only got one review so far. I want to know that people are reading the story; otherwise there is no point in me writing it.  
I would like at least 2 more reviews before i carry on please**


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping and School

**I know that the as soon as it is noticeable that Nessie has grown really quickly they would have to move away from Forks but I couldn't think of a way to make the pack move with them because they are quite a big part in the story so i just left them in forks. But I am planning on writing a story where the Cullens move that could be quite good but i'm not certain that i'm going to write it yet  
disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters they all belong to SM.**

**This is just a filler chapter really and I wanted them to go and visit Emily because that's my name too. So the next chapter should be at Emily's house and then after that we should get back on track for the party.**

**Chapter 3- online shopping and school**

**Edward POV**

Alice and Rosalie have spent all day and night on the laptop finding out fits for everyone, and I mean EVERYONE. She has somehow convinced every guest into letting her dress them and do hair and makeup. Everyone's going to look like models by the time she's done with them, even the humans. Well I say everyone, everyone except Jessica that is she has never liked Alice she thinks she is; in her own words _'to happy, it's not natural' _So Jessica is dressing herself she thinks Alice would make her look stupid. She would never say that to her face but she is thinking it. She told Alice she had the perfect dress already, I've seen it in her head it's not at all appropriate for the party, she's' going to get a shock when she turns up in a £10 dress from Wal-mart and she see's everyone else in the ridiculously pricey dresses that i know Alice's has chosen for everyone else. Alice will no doubt buy her one to so that she can change into it. She doesn't deserve it though she's never been that nice to Bella, and the thoughts that were running through her head at our wedding. Vile human.  
_  
'Yes that's one, its perfect Zafrina's going to love it' _Rose thought  
_  
'That's gorgeous and it would look amazing on Zafrina.'_ Alice shouted in her head. I could see the dress in their thoughts. Animal print, really Amazonish if that's even a word  
_  
'I wonder if Bella could still beat me in an arm wrestle, better leave it a few more years i don't know if her new born strength has fully worn off yet.'_ Emmett, of cause  
_  
'How much food do you think 10 wolves and 25 humans will need?'_ Esme, always considerate of other people.

"A lot." I told her not really knowing how much they would eat. The pack would probably eat double their own body weight in food each.

"Well thank you for pointing that out, Mr obvious." She replied sarcastically

"hey, i'm just trying to help"

**Renesmee's POV**

Aunt Alice has found me the most perfect dress you have ever seen for our party. Mum's still not happy, she says she doesn't want a fuss and inviting over 50 people is too much especially since she isn't getting any older. But it's my party too and Grandma said i could invite 10 friends. Dad's in one of his moods because i have invited a few boys.

"I heard that." _Well then hear this, I'm not interested in any of them, in fact i'm not interest in any of the boys at school so stop being over protective. Silly old man._

"Less of the old, i'm only 17." He scolded jokingly

"dad, your over a hundred. Now you can't say that's not old." I told him finding it hard to keep a straight face. _Dad i'm not interested in any of the boys so just leave it now._ He turned away I hope he gets the message. I hate it when he's over protective. I hang out with the pack all of the time and he doesn't have a problem with that. And they're all guys except Leah and she doesn't really like me very much.

"That's different." He said. _How? How is it different dad?  
_  
"Well they are older and i can trust them with your safety."

"Oh yes dad, some measly little humans going to be able to hurt me. I'm as hard as rock and 10 times as strong as any of them."

"Just drop it Renesmee I let you invite them didn't?" He used my full name, he must be serious. _  
_  
"Yes you did thank you daddy."I ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek. I thought about our conversation it was true I don't like any of the boys at school and I never have. What's wrong with me? All of my friends are talking about the crushes they've got and their boyfriends and I've never liked any of them.

It's about time to go to school, only Jacob is coming with me today since it's sunny. I've got just the right amount of human in so that the sparkle is not noticeable it more like a dull shine. I dressed myself today –big smile- but Aunt Alice had to agree with what I chose. In the end I just put some jeans on with a long white top and a belt under my bust. Aunt Alice wasn't happy to start with so I had to accessorise. I put in some red hoop earrings which Aunt Rose got for me from Italy. Also a bracelet that Jake gave me, my favourite pair of heels and a yellow hand bag. And a jacket even though I don't need it and it is quite warm today. Oh and a pair of shaded to finish it all off.(picture on profile) I tried to go for that casual look but I don't think I quite got it

"You got that right, to look like you've come straight off a catwalk." Dad commented. Well i suppose it is a bit much. I know this is quite shallow but I like being the best dressed in school. It's not very often that my family can't dome into school and Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose always look stunning even if they were in bin bags. Dad snorted. I ignored him. So I like being the best dressed on the odd occasion that it's sunny.

Jacob dropped out of school on the reservation just so I would have someone to go with when the rest of my family are on their 'hiking trips', wasn't that nice of him. But I think it was just to have someone to keep an eye on me. I'm 15 for heaven's sake, well 5 if you count in actually years. I don't need someone constantly watching me

I can hear car tiers coming up the drive. I shouted my byes to everyone and ran out of the door to meet Jacob in his new car the Aston Martin DB9 in silver(picture on profile), Mum and Dad got it as a thank you present for allowing the treaty to be broken and his help with the Volturi. Normally when the rest of the family actually go to school then they go in either aunt rose's car or the Volvo but Jake isn't allowed in the M3 (aunt rose's car) because she says she doesn't want it to smell. I don't know why everyone makes such a fuss about the smell thing, sometimes i think they are just making it up to have something to argue about because he smells fine to me, sort of woodsy it reminds me of the outdoors and the forest it's nice it's a homey kind of smell, comforting.

So we drove to school, speeding all of the way.

"Today is going to be really boring for you." Jacob said

"Yeh, no one to talk to in class." I sighed

"But you're not allowed to talk in class you get shouted at by the old hags." He reminded me.

"I hope you mean the teachers and not my parents." I giggled, Jacob can say the funniest things at times.

"No i actually meant the teachers that time." We both laughed uncontrollably for severally minutes. Then i remembered the conversation.

" No, me and Alice normally talk all lesson so the teachers can't hear, Mr Brunslow (random name)never even sees our lips moving."

"That little pixies going to get you in trouble one of these days." He sighed.

We arrived at school and everyone was ogling the car again. Jake had to put a very high security system on it because Alice saw the headmaster stealing it. We all had a good laugh that day and dad said he's thought about it with all of their cars but he's never done anything about it.

"Hhaha Alice is so short she's in your classes." Jake joked, he knew this wasn't the case but he still liked to tease her about it. The school has just realized my intelligence and has moved me to a very advanced calculus class and it's the same one that Alice and Dad are in.

"Anyway, I'd better give these out." I said pulling the invites that Grandma made for me out of my bag. I headed over to a group of my friends and gave the invites out. Most said they could come but they just had to check with their parents.

"Um, guys would you mind if my Aun- sister." I corrected myself, to the outside world we are just adopted sisters. "gets your out fits because she wants the party to be perfect and that is including clothes. She's going a bit over board really, but i know she means well"

"Sorry Ness I've seen the clothes your family wears and I don't think I can afford it. Their everyday clothes are all designer and look very expensive, and as for party clothes you must be talking hundreds." Alexis apologised

"Oh no we wouldn't make you pay for them, of cause not, think of it as a thank you for coming to the party and then you can keep them if you want."Alice never said that they have to pay for them, it would be rude to ask them to buy expensive clothed just for my party and it's not as if we can't afford it. I think Alice is paying for everyone else's too.

"Ok then, but at least let us pay a bit towards the dresses they're not going to be cheap." Alexis replied.

"No, it's on us we ask you to wear them it's only fair that we pay for them. Anyway Grandm-Mom." I've got to stop doing that "would never accept the money even if you tried to give it to us." They all smiled and thanked me. But then I heard the usual whispers

"Another Cullen party. I wish i was invited, David says that their parties get wild and last all night." That is absolute rubbish they defiantly don't get wild, not with Esme and Carlisle there and Esme always sends everyone home at midnight and then we play games after. The last time Zafrina came we played truth or dare and spin the bottle it was so funny when Jared had to kiss Aunt Rose. She didn't stop complaining all night.

Then there were the whispers from the popular girls that I tend to avoid since they are after me to join them.

"Why didn't we get invites? We are the popular girls in school and defiantly the most gorgeous, even more so than that girl Rosalie. I just wish Renesmee would join us, we could make her so popular." To be honest they are not that pretty, defiantly not vampire standard. Who do they think they are comparing themselves to Aunt Rose? I always get angry when someone disses my family and trust me that is defiantly a diss. Where's Uncle Jasper when you need him? Darn vampire hearing, i'd rather not listen to everyone else trivia. I just can't imagine what it's like for dad reading their minds as well. Anyway I won't let those pathetic girls who have nothing better to do than slap inches of make- up on their faces and talk about their supposed boyfriend who won't even hold their hands in front of their mates. I mean come on Jakes better looking than any of the guys at school. Come to think of it all of the pack are beautiful in their own wolfy way.

Wait a minute did i just think that?

But I suppose Jake is very good looking, but I've never thought of him in that way before he's just my best friend, he really understands me and it much easier to be myself around him since i'm not pretending to be fully human all of the time.

The bell rang, I said goodbye to Jake and headed to class.

By the time I got out i thought I would fall dead from boredom, if that were possible. Lunch was the usual Jake and me sitting at the big Cullen table that felt oddly deserted without the rest of my family filling the seats. They didn't have anything that sounded remotely appetizing on the menu so i got what Jake was having, he'd probably end up eating it anyway. He always eats everyone else's lunch , I honestly don't know how he fits it all in his body. The wolves are always eating, they insist that it's because of their 'active lifestyles' but i imagine turning into a massive wolf everyday burns up all of calories.

I talk, he eats that's normally how our conversations work. We talk about anything it doesn't matter how girly it is Jake doesn't mind. He's just so easy to talk to. Last time it was sunny we talked about hair products and shampoo, that kind of stuff. Jake had just finished my lunch and was going back up to the counter for seconds.

He came back with a full trey and sat back down. I decided to find out if they were just playing with me about the wolf/vampire smell thing.

"Jake, do vampires really smell horrible to you?"

"Hell, yeh it is horrible."

"What does it smell like?" I asked truly curious

"Weeell." He said dragging the word out "it's a really sickly sweet smell and so strong it burns your nose."

"Do I smell Jake? You know like the rest of my family" I've never considered if I smelt like a vampire or a human

"Mum says I don't smell like food but not like another vampire. I am honestly curious about what I smell like to you."

"No, not really. You still smell sweet but it doesn't burn my nose. I suppose you've got the perfect balance between vampire and human. Sort of like a natural perfume. You smell nice" He smiled then looked down at his food blushing. It was an odd colour underneath his russet skin. I made Jake blush. I mentally laughed that the thought. The bell rang. Saved by the bell, I think that could have gotton awkward if he asked me what he smelt like to me and i couldn't lie to Jake he can see right through me. I going round smelling your best friend isn't exactly normal and I dont want Jake to know that I do.

"Bye Ness, meet you by the car."

"Bye Jake, see you then." I got up to put my trey away. Jake was still sitting when I got back to the table. I guess he had free period "That's if I don't die of boredom first." I muttered under my breath. Jake heard, apparently wolf hearing is pretty good to. He grinned and the contrast between his dark skin and the white of his teeth was dazzling. I prayed that i'm survive class today.

Calculus, this was so easy I could do it in my sleep. The lesson started and I started to really miss Alice. I started daydreaming about a time in PE when Uncle Jasper made Fouler really tiered and she fell asleep demonstrating golf . And another time playing golf when Uncle Emmett hit the golf ball so hard it went straight past the hole and through a wall, we had trouble explaining that one but Uncle Jasper made the teacher understanding and she quickly forgave Emmett. Dad says that it's because she has a crush on him but that might just have been to wind Aunt Rose up. But you can never be sure with dad.

I was suddenly brought back to reality by a voice shouting my name. I think my daydreams turned into actual dreams. Well at least Mr Walker can see how incredibly boring his lessons are.

"Renesmee, Renesmee, RENESMEE CULLEN WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"Sorry sir. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Sorry isn't good enough. You need to go to bed earlier and for your sake I hope you were dreaming about algebra." Was that a threat? He was starting to annoy me now

"Well actually sir I sort of was. I was dreaming about how I'd me a much better teacher than you since half of the calculations on the board are wrong." They were actually and he'd spend ages figuring them out before hand. I could read he notes from hear. Perhaps the vampire senses her useful after all. So I explained to him how to do the calculations properly whilst the rest of the class were holding back laughter.

"Renesmee, detention after school every day for the rest of the month for falling asleep in my class." Now he was just embarrassed that I'm better than him at his job and i'm only 5 HAHA I'd really like to tell him that.

"Well, Mr. Walker, your just angry that i'm better at your job than you are and I'm only fi" Jacob burst through the door

"Mr Walker sir, I need to borrow Renesmee for the rest of the lesson." Jacob said just as I was about to tell him I was only 5. I'm going to be in so much trouble when I get home

"What heavens for?"

Jacob walked passed my desk and dropped a note on my table

_Pretend to cry, it's the only way you are going to get out of this. Then run out of the door and count to 3 xxx Alice  
_Alice? Alice wasn't even here today  
_  
_"well I didn't want to have to say this in front of everybody, but Renesmee, your mother has been in a car crash. She's in hospital and she's just got out of surgery, she should be OK but she wants to see you" Jake winked at me so quickly it looked almost like a blink. So here it goes I began to cry

"Can she please leave?" Jake asked

"Yes, ok cause and wish your mother a speedy recovery Renesmee." I ran out of the door at human pace

"3...2...1" we both whispered

"Oh, and Renesmee don't bother coming to those detentions." He said sticking his head around the door. We were both vibrating from our silent laughter.

"Jake, thank you so much. But how did you know?" He held up his phone

"Alice called and told me she saw you falling asleep, telling him he got the work wrong and nearly telling him that you were 5. So she told me what to write on the paper and we just had to go from there. I was quite disappointed that she's starting to see round me. She said she could see what you'd say to me and also was that git back there would say. I thought she wouldn't be able to see anything since it was to do with me as well but apparently not." He huffed at the last part.

"So that's where the note came from. I was wondering why you signed it Alice." We both grinned

"I don't think the school will be expecting you back today so how about we take the car and do something fun?"

"Can we go to Emily's I've not seen her in weeks?" I asked. Emily is my favourite human except for Grandpa Charlie

"Yeh, and i'm sure Claire is there to although she is ill, that's why she's not at school." Claire used to be my best friend when i was little, she didn't know that I was different back then but when I grew up much faster than her she started to ask questions and one day she asked Quil about me and her being his imprint and all he couldn't deny her the answer so he told her. She took it rather well and we're still good friends. Of cause she's only 7 but still. When I stop aging and she grows up then she will understand completely. She's really cute, almost like a little sister. I love it at Emily's she treats me like a 15 year old and not like a child like dad does. I suppose it's because in her eyes i'm not the youngest, Claire is. I was her flower girl at her and Sam's wedding and now she's pregnant. She announced it about a month ago. She doesn't have a bump yet which Alice was happy about since dresses that cover it or the right shape for a baby bump are quite had to find when you are into the sort of dresses that no doubt Alice has picked for her.

**Ok, originally I had this chapter and the next chapter all as one but it was really long so i split them up. Review please I really want to know if people are reading **


	4. Chapter 4: Visions

**Edward's POV**

I sat down on the couch next to my lovely wife.

"DVD?" I asked, there was literally nothing to do except go hunting and we didn't need to go. We couldn't go out any where since the sun is shining, so we have to spend the day inside. If i had my way I'd spend all day in the bedroom with Bella (you know what I mean) but Esme hates it when we break the furniture and she says we need to 'socialise more'. But she's just jealous because Carlisle is at the hospital and doesn't get back in till the evening.

"Ok, you chose." I went up to the 80 inch (picture on profile) TV (I know right, well i suppose you have money to burn when there's a doctor in the house that has been working for several hundred years) and put in a random DVD, I didn't even look at what it was. I sat back down next to Bella and we curled up not really paying attention to the movie. Suddenly we were interrupted with one of Alice's visions

********VISION********

_"Renesmee, Renesmee, RENESMEE CULLEN WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Mr Walker shouted_

"Sorry sir. I didn't get much sleep last night." My daughter replied sheepishly

"Sorry isn't good enough. You need to go to bed earlier and for your sake I hope you were dreaming about algebra." That sounded like A threat. I will not put up with anyone threatening my daughter I'l have to deal with him later.

"Well actually sir I sort of was. I was dreaming about how I'd me a much better teacher than you since half of the calculations on the board are wrong." She had a point they were, I just wish she's have kept it to herself.

"Renesmee, detention after school every day for the rest of the month for falling asleep in my class." You didn't have to be a mind reader to tell he was embarrassed, the whole class was laughing at him.

"Well, Mr. Walker, your just angry that i'm better at your job than you are and I'm only five!" All eyes were on my daughther

"Five? don't you mean 15?" He asked in disbelief

"Oops." Nessie squeaked and ran out of the door slaming it behind her, the frame rattled.

********END OF VISION********

"Alice, call Jacob and tell him to write a note and tell him to make something up to get her out of the class BEFORE she tells them all a secret." Bella looked at me puzzled. I shook my head in a don't-even-bother-asking sort of way

"Kay, i'm on it." She said "what's the number? I don't have wolves on speed dial." That sounded familiar. Bella ran off the number and Alice rang to explain. A few minutes later she had another vision.  
****************VISION******************  
_  
"Jake, thank you so much. But how did you know?" My daughter asked_

"Alice called and told me she saw you falling asleep, telling him he got the work wrong and also telling him that you were 5. So she told me what to write on the paper and we just had to go from there. I was quite disappointed that she's starting to see round me. She said she could see what you'd say to me and also was that git back there would say. I thought she wouldn't be able to see anything since it was to do with me as well but apparently not." He huffed at the last part. Stupid mutt. I was surprised how clear the vision was, still fuzzy like I was looking at it through humans eyes that needed glasses but you could still make it out. Alice must have been working hard. That's why she spends so much time with Jacob and Seth; she's practising seeing round them. Good Jasper was starting to get jealous of all the ettention she was giving them

"So that's where the note came from. I was wondering why you signed it Alice." They both grinned

"I don't think the school will be expecting you back today so how about we take the car and do something fun?"

**And then she disappeared for the rest of the night  
**

_************************END OF VISION**********************_

"Alice!!!! We've got to go and get her. He could be taking her anywhere. His definition of fun is cliff diving and Nessie's not nearly as breakable as Bella was, can you imagine what he has planned for her." I almost screeched. Bella looked up at me; she'd clearly caught onto the conversation. She lifted her shield  
_  
'Edward, what wrong, where's Renesmee?' _It always surprises me to hear her mental voice

"I don't know, Alice can't see her at all so she's with wolves. Alice, I thought I told you to tell Jacob to bring her straight home" I growled out. Alice told me what to do in her mind

_'we will just have to stop them before they get to La Push because we can't go in there mad. We have to be totally calm and both you and I know that's not going to happen_ (One of my twists. The vamps are alowed in La Push but only if they are really calm. They can't go in when they are mad.)_so we've got to get them before they reach the border. And I did tell him to bring her straight home, but guessing by the lack of visions i'm having at the moment I guess he didn't exactly listen to me.'_ Eddie you can be such a moron sometimes. Oops you weren't mean to hear the last bit.

I growled. "Let's go and get her then, Bella you stay here or go and hunt." Bella agreed grudgingly

'she's my daughter to, I should go and get her.' Damn I still wasn't used to hearing it. She sulked out of the house to hunt. Me and Alice got in the Porsche and drove as quickly as the car would allow in the direction of La Push. But we had to be sneaky, Jacob would no doubt speed off over the border and we wouldn't be allowed in in this state, so we had to do a loop round and drive up the wrong side of the road as soon as I could hear his mind. Nessie was going to be in so much trouble when she gets home. Not only for almost telling one of our secrets but for going off with that dog when she knew we'd worry about her.

I tensed and put my foot down. I could see the car and looped round so we were heading towards it head on. Jacob swerved the car and parked.

_'Who's this plonker trying to kill us. Driving up the wrong side of the road' _Oh yeh we didn't show Jacob the Porsche because he would no doubt want to drive it and Alice wasn't to keen on having 'Someone with week reflexes' driving it, Her words not mine. True the wolves' reflexes weren't as fast as ours but they were still much faster than a humans.

**Nessie's POV**

"Jake look out!!" There was a yellow car coming straight up the wrong side of the road toward us. He swerved and pulled over to sort this idiot out. As it turns out it was Aunt Alice and Dad.

"Jake you said you'd bring her straight home." Alice accused angrily

"I was bringing her home." He lied. Dang, dad must have heard that

"No you weren't. Do you want to know how I know?"Dad didn't give Jake time to answer before he started again "1. Nessie has just told me now by accident and 2. Nessie suddenly disappeared in Alice's vision 3 minutes ago, so you were taking her somewhere with wolves and I can tell you now there are none at our house." Dad was nearly shouting. He was clearly in a rage, I really was in alot of trouble. I wonder if they will ground me or something like that. I was quite rude to the teacher but he did deserve it. I doubt he was barely qualified to teach the class. But also I nearly told a secret and I wonder if that would get me in trouble with the Volturi as well as my family because people would no doubt ask questions. I would have just told them that I was 5. But one thing at a time we needed to calm dad down and explain where we were going. Mom and Dad like Emily, I think or at least they pretend to. It's quite funny really Jake was so tall standing at 6' 11" and dad had to look up quite a lot since he was only 6' 2" (Don't know what his height actually is but this seems reasonable doesn't it?)

"Dad stop it we were going to go to Emily's house. I've not seen her in ages and we were going to drop some sweets off to Claire as well, she's Ill and Sam must be home, since it is his house. That's why i disappeared" Dad took in a deep breath that everyone hear knew he dint need and let it out again.

"Ok, well we got worried. And you are still in trouble. You nearly told your teacher a secret and you were being very rude. I thought we had taught you better than that Renesmee." He said clearly disappointed and I am in trouble he used my full name again.

"Ok, go and see Emily and Claire but be back before 4:00pm and we will talk then." He and Alice got back in the car and drove away. Clearly still miffed but not worried now

"Sorry I forgot to block my thoughts from Dad. I wasn't thinking."

"No worries Alice saw you disappear any way, they would have still come."

"Ok, well lets go and get some sweets for Claire i'm sure she needs cheering up."

**Thanks for reading, review please**


	5. Chapter 5: Emily's house part1

Chapter 4- Emily's house

Renesmee's POV

We pulled up outside Emily's house 30 minutes later. Jake took so long in deciding what sweets to get for Claire it was unbelievable. Its not even as if he was going to eat them.

On the way from the shop Jake let me drive. I know i'm not old enough to drive yet even going by how old I look rather than actual years but Uncle Em and Uncle Jazz are giving me lessons in Jakes old car that he still has in his garage. It is slow but it's better than nothing. It's hard not to think about it when i'm around dad, sometimes mum helps but then dad just gets suspicious so it's better not to think about it. I want it to be a surprise for Dad. I'm going to take my driving test as soon as I look old enough. And at the rate i'm growing should only be another year or so, and if i keep having the lessons I will be perfect by then. Uncle Jazz said I could either take the test or he'd get me a fake licence but I wanted to do it the proper way. I've got the best Uncles ever, and they don't let me forget it. Jake let me drive his car. It's the first time I've ever drove a car that could go over 40mph but I wasn't going to tell him that. He trusts me but only because I'm half vampire and have really fast reflexes. If I was human there would be no way he'd let me. The thing is it's not me he's worried about its his car. He treats it like his baby. I heard him talking to it the other day! Seth's just the same though, he literally starts dribbling whenever he sees it. Poor boy, it's as if he's been hypnotized. Actually its the same look that Alice gets when she sees a totally amazing dress or something. Shoes, its normally shoes.

We got out of the car and Jacob praised me on my driving saying he couldn't have done any better. I thought about that for a few second and thought about his driving. Was that a compliment or not? I decided not to ask. Jake locked the car with the new and improved security system that Aunt Rose said is the best money can buy. I think it cost nearly as much as the car. Normally he wouldn't bother with locking it all except when we are at school. But you never know when Seth is around.

Emily's house looks allot like Jacobs although he practically lives at our house now days. There is a neat little garden out front and you can tell there is a woman living here. It's just so neat. I knocked on the door remembering my manners. Jake would have just walked straight in but after seeing the disappointed look on Dads face earlier when he talked about how rude I was I thought i better start practicing now.  
"Come in Nessie." Emily called from the kitchen. All of the wolves call me Nessie since it is the name Jake made for me. I remember when Jake first called me that in front of Mom. She went ballistic.  
Nessie the sea monster. I like it, it's kind of cute. I opened the door and then the smell hit me....

**What can she smell? Tell me in a review or something and I'll dedicate the next chapter to you. I know this is a really short chapter but i'm mean like that. I'll post the other half soon**


	6. Chapter 6: Emily's house part2

**Sorry for my meanness in the last chapter but i just wanted to try a cliff hanger. It's not a very good one though, you will see why when you read on**.

_Previously _

_I opened the door and then the smell hit me...._

**RPOV**

Cooking!!!!  
Apple Crumble! My favourite. It's like she knew I was coming.  
"Yum smells nice." Jake said licking his lips and sitting down at the table.  
"Sam here?" I asked. Emily shook her head.  
"No he's out running with Paul, Jared and Quil." He must be coming home soon because Alice's vision disappeared or it could be Seth and Leah. I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see.

Moments after she had told us Sam came through the front door in sweat pants. Like Jake he carried the bare minimum.

"Honey, I'm home."He called from the hall way as he wiped his feet. He came into the kitchen followed by Paul, Jared and Quil. I wonder where Embry is.

"I better put some more crumble in then." Emily sighed going to the pantry to get some more apples. She returned with as many apples as she could carry. Sam took them off of her and put them on the counter. He pulled her into a kiss; they finished and stared into each other eyes. The moment was so private everyone looked away.

Paul cleared his throat and when Emily looked up at him he pointed to the apples and then to his stomach.

"I'm starving, Emily please make something." He whined

"Alright i'm on it. Claire's upstairs if you want to go and see her, Quil, Nessie, Jake? She's been by herself all day. I've tried to keep her company but she just wants 'her Quily'" Paul sniggered and burst out laughing.  
"Dude, you let her call you Quily. Not fair i'm calling you Quily from now on." Quil growled and stalked off towards the door.

"We've got some sweets for her, can she have them now or later?" I looked between Quil and Emily not really sure who to ask.

"Sure darling, she needs cheering up. Just tell her to go easy on them before dinner." Emily smiled. She really was very pretty even with the scars. She shooed the boys out of the kitchen and into the living room while she got to work cooking.

The three of us walked up the stairs to Claire's room.

"What sweets did you get?" Quil asked snatching the bag out of my hand.

"Yum, you got all of her favourites and mine too. You did well" I snatched the bag back

"I told you they were her favourites." Jake said grinning truly happy with his choice.

"Well they are for Claire and you can't have any unless she gives them to you." I said slapping his hands away not hard enough to hurt but to defiantly get my point across. He pouted for a second. It honestly was quite comical. I mean have you seen the size of him and he was sulking over some sweets. The big softy. We stood in front of Claire's door and i knocked

"Come in." A little stuffy voice came from inside. Poor Claire, I can't get sick so i will never know how it feels but she does look very week and miserable.

"Quily, Ness, Jake." She squealed immediately cheering up. She threw herself into Quil's arms and he caught her as if it was a choreographed dance move. They moved together like a muscle, it looked so natural. I remember when Jake and I used to do that when I was little. But when I go to the size of a 12 year old it looked a bit awkward so we had to stop.

"Quily, I missed you, I've been so bored all day." She's lost her cute little lisp that she has when she was two and she speaks extremely well for her age. Jake says it's from when we used to play together when we were both little, I could speak 10 languages fluently by the time i looked six and my English was better than most adults.

"Claire, look what I've got." I sang as I handed her the paper bag. She opened it and her jaw about dropped to the ground. Her eyes bulged nearly falling out of her head.

"Nessie, Jake thank you so much. Can I have some now?" She asked excitedly

"Of cause but Emily says don't have too much and save some for another day." She beamed at me

"Look Quily these are your favourites" She said passing a handful of sweets to Quil. He smiled smugly at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. That girl is just too nice for her own good. I went over to Claire and put my hand to her cheek. I still like to send my messages that way. I sent her images of her coming down stairs for some apple crumble. She smiled, it's her favourite too. Then I showed everyone sitting in the living room talking, with Claire sitting on Quil's knee eating from her bowl. Claire knows about the imprint, she doesn't know everything but she knows that Quil is meant to be her best friend. Emily hasn't told her anymore, but she will be with Quil when she's older because he's perfect for her in every way she just doesn't know it yet, she's too young but she will figure it out. She's a smart kid.

"Yeh come on, I want some!" She shouted running out of her room and down the stairs.

"What did you show her?" Both Quil and Jake asked. Seriously they are so alike they could pass as brothers, even their wolves are alike. I took hold of their hands and showed them exactly what I showed Claire. They watched as we walked down the stairs. Emily was heating up the Crumble she had made whilst the second and third where cooking in the oven. Three? How much did she think everyone was going to eat? She served rather large portions onto plates and handed them out. Everyone came and sat in the lounge just as I had shown Claire, Quil and Jake.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" we heard a scream from the front of the house and Jakes car alarm went off. We all looked out of the window and saw Leah crouching over something next to the car. We all left the room running to see what was the matter with the thing that Leah was bent over.

"My car! Leah, what have you done to my car?" Jake growled. To the neighbours this might look like a bit of an overreaction but if you knew how much Jake loves his car it is a perfectly rational response.

"It wasn't me it was him." Leah said pointing to the thing on the ground. Then i realized what, or rather who it was

"Seth? Are you alright!?" I asked falling to my knees beside him on the ground. I moved his hair from his face so I could read his expression and also to show him how worried I was.

"Ummm... It hurts" He whimpered

"Seth what were you doing to the car?" I asked just messing with him now, we all knew exactly what he had been doing.

"I...umm... I was testing the security system?" He asked and laughed feebly

"And does it work?" Jake said clearly enjoying this. Everyone was nearly on the point of wetting their pants they were all laughing so much. Even Emily!

"Uh, yeh. Pretty well I'd say. Although electrocuting me was a bit much don't you think Jake?" Seth mumbled

"I didn't know it did that. Rosalie said it would be shockingly good, but I didn't know that was what she meant. She was probably hoping I would test it myself. The evil bitc..." Quil covered Claire's ears

"Jacob, not in front of Claire please." Quil said

"Seth it'll wear off in a few minutes and Jake I think you better get on the phone to Rosalie and ask her how to turn the electrocuting thing off. I don't think it needs that much protection it's only a car." Sam said, not an order because he isn't alpha, Jake is. I helped Seth up, Leah helped me put him into the house. He is a big lad now, the same size a Jake.

Jake rang Aunt Rose who was disappointed that it wasn't him but she told him how to disable it. Emily gave Seth and Leah some crumble and the rest of the wolves went up for more. How I was wrong, three wasn't nearly enough for the large gathering of people now all in her living room. Jared was still in the kitchen licking out the dishes that the crumble was once in. I looked at the time. 3:50pm.

"Oh Shoot, Jake we need to go, I've got to be home in ten minutes." The drive is at least 20 minutes long and that's with Dad driving at his maniac speed.

"We're not going to make it on time. I'm going to be grounded for life." I moaned

"What for being 10 minutes late?" Jared asked with apple smeared all over his face

"Not just that but i nearly told our secret at school today and Dad's angry."I looked at the floor; I think i'm going to be doing that quite a lot within the next couple of hours.

"I'll show you later." Jake promised Jared. Great all of the pack is going to see my little slip up, well when I say little I mean extremely big, well it could have been worse I could have actually told him my age then i would most defiantly be grounded for life.

"Jake, how long does it take for you to run to my house?" I asked a new idea popping into my head.

"Um..About 12 minutes as a human and 6½ as a wolf" He almost asked looking at me puzzled and then it clicked

"But Leah's the fastest she could get you there in about 5 if she really tried." He said his eyes pleading with Leah. She huffed but agreed

"Ok but you seriously owe me!" that was strange, Leah has never done anything for me before. I wonder why she's starting now.

Leah's POV

I hate it when Jake does this to me. His eyes were pleading and there wasn't one tiny bit of alpha command in his voice. I know how he doesn't like telling us what to do and I respect him for that. As much as I try and hate her I can see it in his head when we're wolves his imprint is one of the strongest I've ever seen. I suppose she's really not that bad, I mean she doesn't smell like the others and she's growing. I bet if there was none of this vampire wolf hatred thing going on any we were all human I'd actually quite like her.

"Ok but you seriously owe me!" Well I had to still pretend that I don't like her everyone will think i'm some kind of leech lover if i start being nice to her now. Maybe I could do it gradually, bit by bit you know. I could start by doing this and then maybe I would stop calling her leech or something. UHHHHH I am going soft.

I walked out of the door to phase. She followed me.

"Thank you Leah, I know you don't like me but I really do appreciate this." Was it really that obvious that i didn't like her?

"It's alright, and I do like you, sort of. Hey maybe you can tell me what you said at school?" I said trying to be friendly. I know what it's like not being liked and I can't say i like it very much. I was nice once you know. Before the whole Sam imprint thing, i will never get over that fully but hey I can at least try can't I? And I might even get a new friend out of this. Uhhh there's the softness again.

"Ok." She smiled. She has dimples and is really pretty no wonder Jake likes her. It's the vampire in her although I am still jealous.

"I'll just go and change and then you can tell me." I ran off into the bushes to phase.

Renesmee's POV

Wow that was odd. Maybe Leah's not that bad after all

**Will leah's kindness last? Will Nessie get in trouble? Will she be late? Review please. I've still not got that many and its a real downer **


	7. Chapter 7:Going home and a dog?

_**YEY I got some reviews. I'm so happy that people are reading it.  
Thank you to EVERYONE that reviewed including**_

_**Lex xox nd Ben x**_

_**Team Jazper or Team Alec**_

_**leechlover1901**_

_**Charlotte Webber**_

_**cutie911**_

_**XMissTwilightx**_

Renesmee's POV

"Jake are you going to follow us?"

"Yeh, ok." Then Jakes face fell. If he frowned any more I think his eye brows would fall off!

"I hate to say this but Seth can you drive the car to Nessie's place." He tossed the keys to Seth knowing what the answer would be.

"And PLEASE look after it." This was killing him to let someone else drive it without him in the car. I wonder how angry he'd be if Seth crashed. Seth was beaming from ear to ear; he was so much like Jake when he smiled although he was younger. I wonder what Jake looked like when he was young. And has he always been that muscular? I'll have to ask mum, she used to be friends with him so she'll know.

A massive silver wolf came trotting from behind a bush and stopped in front of me. Wow she actually came back. I thought she's run off and leave me waiting there.

"Ok get on." Jake said nodding towards Leah.

"Leah, I'm heavier than I look. I don't want to hurt you." I said nervously, I really didn't want her to have another reason not to like me.

She rolled her eyes so I tried to climb on just like I would the horse that Dad bought for me. We have to leave her at some stables in the city because we can't have her living at our house for obvious reasons. Dad pays extra so she is the best kept horse in the whole stable.

I just couldn't get onto Leah although it's not that I couldn't pull myself up its just she's so big i can't reach even if I jumped. She's bigger than my horse!

"May I?" Sam asked walking towards me with out-stretched arms offering to help me on.

"Please, I just can't get on. You wolves are massive." The pack laughed

Sam picked me up and put me on Leah's back. I tried not to move so I wouldn't hurt Leah with my weight.

"I wouldn't worry. You're not heavy at all. As light as a feather, she won't even know that you're there." Sam said seeing what i was trying to do.

I relaxed and got comfortable on Leah's back

"See ya." I shouted as Leah ran off. "Claire, I'll call and tell you everything." Everyone waved and then they disappeared into the house.

"So, you wanted to know what I did at school that made me have to escape quickly." Leah nodded her massive furry head and so i continued by telling her everything, missing out the embarrassing things i'd thought about Jake and the pack all being beautiful.

Bella's POV

Where is she? Edward is going mental here. 3:58 she was cutting this a bit fine. Alice ran through the door.

"She's going to be here in 34 seconds." Edward relaxed. I'm not sure if it was Jasper who had followed Alice into the room that relaxed him or just knowing that she would be home soon. I had a feeling the vision had interrupted something private from the fact that Jasper wasn't wearing a shirt and Alice's scarf and cardigan were hanging off of her in and odd angle.(Alice's outfit on profile) Jasper ran to get his shirt and Alice straightened her outfit.

The party, My party, The party I REALLY don't want but if Nessie wants it then she can have it. Uhhh think of all of the presents that i'm going to get. I still can't stand unnecessary presents and with over 50 guests. I can just see it all now, the massive pile of them. I'll give them all to Nessie she likes presents or at least she hides it better than I do.

The party is all planned, Alice and Esme's doing of cause. Don't get me wrong I love them and everything but they are blowing this all out of proportion. Each dress i bet Alice has got must cost like a million pounds. Ok well maybe not that much but knowing Alice and Rosalie it won't be far off.

All of our friends are coming, vampire, human and wolf. I don't even know where the party is going to be held, but to be totally honest I really don't care just as long as it is over quickly.

I heard heavy footsteps out in the forest. Everyone else heard them to and collected in the hallway.

'_Edward, don't be too hard on her. She's not actually done anything. She didn't tell the secret and she has made it on time. The only thing that she did wrong was being rude to teacher and falling asleep in class.' _He nodded. He's so understanding, and I love him for it.

Leah came running up to the house with my daughter on her back. Leah? I thought she hates us... Well I guess she is the fastest.

Leah's POV (whilst running)

I ran as fast as I could to the vamps house. Nessie telling me about her day on the way, she really is sweet. I'd seen this all in Jake's head but he had only seen the bit from when he came in so I let her carry on.

It was strange to have someone on my back, and it was equally as strange for someone to be talking to me whilst I was a wolf. I couldn't reply so i shook and nodded my head at the relevant times. We were nearing the house now and I could hear Jake closing in on us from behind. He knows these parts of the forest better than I do. I tend to avoid coming round here very often; you know try and stay away from the smell. And that's another thing I've noticed about Nessie, she doesn't burn my nose like all of the others do. She doesn't smell human, obviously because she's got leech in her.

'_Leah'_ Jake warned. Ha-ha I'd forgotten he was there

'_Oops i promised i wouldn't call her that anymore. Ok well then she's got vamp in her. Happy now?'_

'_Quite.' _

_She doesn't have the vamp stench, its sweet but not strong enough to burn my nose. Like a natural perfume._

'_That's what I thought'_

Nessie was still talking she was describing her dream she had during her lesson.

'_And you thought I wouldn't listening.'_

'_I'm impressed, but why the sudden change of heart towards her.'_

'_I'm not really sure, i suppose i need to get over the wolf/vamp hatred thing and actually see them as people. And who better to start with than the one that has them all wrapped around her little finger.'_

'_I'm impressed. You two are more alike than you think you know.'_

'_Really? How? I mean we couldn't be more opposite. She's gorgeous and I look like a hog, she's sweet i'm sour. She's yin and i'm yang. Need any more examples?' _

'_You know you don't look like a hog Leah and we're not getting into this discussion now but you both are very alike. I mean she probably won't be able to have children because her body will freeze just like yours, and all she has ever wanted is to be accepted for who and what she is. Just like you Leah. If you tried you could be great friends'_

I pondered that for a while.

'_I suppose you are right.'_ We were on the Cullens drive now

'I always am' Just when I was beginning to take him seriously he had to make a comment like that.

I sniffed the air and winced. Nessie must have seen

"Leah, you can stop here if you want. I know it hurts your nose." She really is considerate. I could grow to like her.

I stopped on the drive, I could see the house so she wouldn't have far to run and it's not like she's slow or anything

Renesmee's POV (few minutes earlier)

We ran through the forest, trees flying past us. I can see the rough out lines of the trees and bushes but I can't see every detail like i know Mum and Dad can.

Leah pelted down the narrow paths with such speed and grace i would have thought impossible for a massive wolf. We are quite near the house now I can smell the cottage, we'd be home any minute now with dad at the door ready to pounce no doubt with my punishment.

I can see the house now, Leah's nose wrinkled; I could tell it was hurting her nose.

"Leah, you can stop here if you want. I know it hurts your nose." She flicked me off of her back so I landed on my feet, at least she didn't dump me on the floor. She ran off back the way we came to phase. I ran to the house by myself. Human Jake caught up with me; he's faster than me even in human form. Well i guess he is bigger and stronger. I walked straight into the house where everyone was waiting for me. Mum, Dad, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jazz and Uncle Emmett and the dog. Where's Aunt Rose and since when do we have a dog?

Dada shook his head in a 'Not-not-maybe-later' sort of way. He nodded at the thought

"See I knew she would make it!" said Aunt Alice.

"I'm so sorry, but I'm here now and ready to accept any punishment you throw at me." I tried to fake a little smile but I think it looked a bit more like a grimace than anything else. Dad nodded again. "I really am sorry about EVERYTHING." I said trying to make them see just how sorry I was.

"She really is guys, she's so sorry it's almost painful." Uncle Jazz said, I wonder what this felt like to him.

"I've let everyone down, what's my punishment?" I asked peering up through my eye lashes. Do you think cute will work? Puppy eyes? Pouting? I'll try it all.

Me and my big mouth always getting me in trouble, why can't I just keep my opinions to myself? If i had then today i would have never got in trouble at school which in turn is going to get me grounded for life.

"We know you are sorry Renesmee but you will have to learn to control yourself, next time you might not be as lucky." I knew he didn't mean my thirst because I can barely feel it anymore, so he means my run away mouth that keeps getting me into trouble. The edges of dads mouth were pulled up into an almost smile. He was smiling, slightly I knew I'd gotten out of this one. Leah came through the door pulled by Seth who had just parked the car on the drive. Seth was welcome here any day. He's my favourite wolf except Jake and Aunt Alice and Dad seem to like him too so he comes in and out whenever he likes. Aunt Rose defiantly prefers him to Jake anyway.

"Thank you Leah for bringing her home. We really appreciate it." Mum said, speaking for the first time since I'd got home. Punishment is normally Dad's area, i know she doesn't like being firm with me.

"Sure, sure." Leah said smiling. We all laughed at her choice of words

"Hey, that's my line!" Jake whined, such a baby at times honestly

Then I remembered the root cause of all of the trouble, me falling asleep and I knew exactly whose fault that was

"Maybe if I get some sleep tonight." I glared at Aunt Alice who was looking at her feet sheepishly. I had been up half of the night playing dress up with Aunt Alice, I wouldn't have minded either but she actually woke me up and dragged me out of bed. I was her Barbie all night, and when i asked her why she couldn't dress Aunt Rose or Mum she said Aunt Rose was hunting and she couldn't catch mum. Sometimes I think she forgets I need sleep. Admittedly I only need a couple of hours but last night i didn't get any. Dad was glaring at Aunt Alice.

"Then nothing like that will ever happen again." Dad was glaring at Aunt Alice too, hehe I'd got Aunt Alice in trouble. Dad grinned again

"Why do we have a dog?" I asked

"Don't get me wrong he's really cute and everything but doesn't the smell bother you, I mean i can smell him from over here and me senses are not nearly as good as yours." I don't know how they can stand it. He reeks, it's horrible. Uhhhh the stench is almost unbearable. Dog blood really does stink. He if one of the biggest dogs I've ever seen, half dog half giant, ok well maybe not that big. Smaller than Seth when he's a wolf and Seth is the smallest but he's still big for a dog.

"Well Rosalie and Emmett thought it would be funny to go to the animal shelter and choose the biggest, smelliest dog they have and this is him." He said pointing to the dog

"And then they gave him as a gift to Bella and I, so really he's yours if you want him."

"Cool, I've always wanted a dog." Seth and Leah snorted, did they know something I didn't. Jake stared them down and they tried to disguise their snorting laughter with a coughing fit. Dad looked like he was about to explode with laughter and so did everyone else. Huh what did I say?

"What's his name?" I asked

"Look at his collar." Everyone except Leah, Seth and Jake were hysterical with laughter. I walked to the foul smelling dog. Dad was shaking the house with laughter at this point I bet people in china could here.

"House... (Laughing like a lunatic)...sound... (More laughing)...proof" Dad said and it's a good job really.

What could Rosalie possibly have called him to get this reaction out of everyone. Fluffy? Sweetie? Tiny? Tinkerbelle?

Since no one had told me his name yet I went to look myself

Jake, because he really smells like this

It had engraved on it.

'_Dad can i say butt?' _I asked him in my head. I know this sounds a bit pathetic but Mum says she doesn't want me to have a dirty mouth and I didn't know if butt counts or not. Dad nodded his head.

"ROSALIE GET YOUR LITTLE BUT HERE, NOW." I screamed at the top of my lungs. It must have been quite loud because everyone covered their ears.

"Shit!" I heard from upstairs.

"Sorry Ness, I was just going out." Aunt Rosalie said worriedly running out of the door at full vamp speed. Not fair, I'll never be able to catch her. I'm only half as fast as her.

Alice's eyes turned black and she blanked out, only to recover a second later.

"Ness, that's great she's going to be sooo mad!" I hadn't even thought of any proper revenge yet. The only thought I'd had was hiding all of her mirrors and telling her I'd broken them all. I wouldn't break them of cause because they were too pretty to brake but we'd all pretend I had. YES, that's exactly what I'll do.

**Thanks for reading the chapter and remember to review please**


	8. Chapter 8: Mirrors and Emmetts underwear

**Thanks so much to everyone that has reviewed it means so much to me.**

Bella's POV

Nessie is still upstairs hiding the hundreds of mirrors that Rosalie has, although she has got help. Leah, Seth and Jacob decided they'd help. I think we are going to have to get rid of the dog or change its name at least. I must say Rosalie and Emmett did a fantastic job of getting a dog that looks like Jacob, smaller obviously. The smell is still wrong though. Charlie would have him for a week or two whilst we have visitors. (picture of dog on profile)

The Denali's, the Amazons, the Irish coven and some of the Egyptians are coming to the party. The Denali's are coming down from Alaska a week early to 'help set up' as Tanya had put it, Yeh right she just wants to hit on MY HUSBAND. They should be coming any day now, today or tomorrow they've not decided yet so Alice can't tell but it will be soon, the party is next week.

Edward is on the sofa sitting next to Alice who is giving him a manicure and pedicure. How she got him to agree God only knows.

'_Edward? Why are you letting her do this to you?'_ I asked lifting my shield

"She threatened to burn ALL of my cars if I didn't. I saw her vision as well, she wasn't joking." He sighed. Clever Alice of cause that's the only way he'd agree.

Jacobs POV

There we are.

"That's all of them I think." I said looking at Nessie's bedroom floor that was flooded in mirrors, all Rosalie's of cause. I made a quick count, there had to be over 250 mirrors on the floor. Quite allot of them antiques. This is going to destroy her. Serves her right

"Alright team, I think that's all of them but we can't be sure. I'll go and ask Aunt Alice if she sees Aunt Rose getting some out of a hiding place." Nessie said and went to get Alice

"Rosalie really is very vain, what there must be over 250 mirrors here!" Leah said

Nessie came back up with Alice whose eyes were blank, searching for the future.

"There are 8 strapped to the bottom of the bed, 5 in her wardrobe, 3 in the dresser next to the bed, 16 hidden in her bathroom suite, 11 under the floor boards and 1 in Emmett's underwear draw." 44? How had we missed them? And more importantly why did Rosalie find the need to hide all of these extra mirrors? I'll never understand that woman

"I'm NOT going in his underwear draw." Me, Leah and Seth all said at the same time. Alice and Nessie looked at each other and said

"She'll do it!" the both pointed to each other and burst out laughing

"DAD!!" Nessie said calling him

"No way, get Emmet."

"Uncle Emmett, get in here now otherwise i'm going to get you too. Dad said you went to the animal shelter with her!" Emmett appeared in the doorway scared stiff.

"Get the mirror out of your underwear draw please, or your next." He quickly went over to the draw in the wardrobe and got it out.

Leah POV

The big out held up a small hand help mirror with roses on. This one was very pretty and obviously very old. He handed to mirror to Nessie and legged it out of the room, chicken! I heard a little laugh from another room, Edward.

"Ok well we need to get all of the mirrors from the places Alice said and then we need to hide them all again but not in our house. Leah you can have some if you want and I'm sure Emily wouldn't mind some. She can't need all of these mirrors and i feel like being mean at the moment so she's not going to get all of them back." I smiled at her

"Thank you Nessie, can I have this one." I said taking the expensive mirror out of her hands.

"I wouldn't if i was you Leah, that one's her favourite. Why do you think it was in a place no one else would dare to go?" Edward said coming into the room

"Ok well that's settled then. Leah you can have this one and pick a few others for Emily. Kim might want some too. Oh and do you think Tanya would want some she's really vain too." Nessie said turning to Edward.

"No, i think it would hurt her more for them to go to Leah, Kim and Emily" he smirked "You know how she is about the wolves."

This guy was good. I wonder if he'd help with revenge on Jake for that prank he pulled the other week. He grinned and nodded at me.

Alice went into the wardrobe to retrieve the other 5 that she had seen in there. She only came out with 4.

"Jacob you're going to have to get the other I can't reach." She said mumbling the last part almost to quiet enough so that i couldn't hear.

"What was that Alice? I didn't quite hear the last part. What did you say?" Jake joked. He loved any chance to make fun of her being short.

"I can't reach" She whispered again

"Sorry Alice I think i'm going deaf i still can't quite hear." He mocked

"I'M TOO SHORT, I CAN'T REACH." She shouted, wow she's loud for someone so small

"Ahhh, ok. I guess I'll just have to go and get it." He said laughing. Alice was glaring at him. This was just sooo funny, now i know why he spends so much time with her. She is so incredibly funny when you mess with her height

Jacob's POV

I walked into the wardrobe. Funny little pixie.

"It's up there." She said pointing to the top shelf of the wardrobe. OMG this wardrobe is tall. Even I can't reach that shelf, do they have a step ladder.

"I can't reach that! Does she use a step ladder or something?" I asked

"Hah who's the short one now?" She laughed in my face. Well chest, she couldn't reach my face.

"I'm afraid that's still you Shorty!" her face fell

"Well lift me up or something and I'll get it." All of this just over a little mirror. But serves Rosalie right for naming that stupid dog after me. Edward laughed but tried to disguise it with cough.

'_Can't cough Eddie-boy.'_ I reminded him

"Don't call me that!" he growled. Everyone looked at him confused

"I called him Eddie-Boy" I said they all smiled and nodded

"Nice one" Alice said high fiving me.

"Oh, but you've not heard the list he's got for you Alice. It's longer than mine!" Edward said. Shorty scowled

"Jacob just lift me up so we can get this damn mirror, and I'll try and not elbow you in the face while i'm up there." I picked her up and lifted her above my head so she could get the mirror. She's so small and light I could probably put HER up on the shelf.

"Don't even try it Jacob." She warned. "My elbows are EXTREAMLY sharp." I would have done it as well but I didn't want a disfigured face.

Leah POV

Ewwww he's touching her. Can't she just jump up there or something?

Oh right, i'm meant to be nice to them now. Strange how Jake really doesn't mind though, she must be really cold again his skin and she's not exactly wearing a great deal.

He put her down at arms length and quickly went to stand behind Nessie. The wimp she wasn't really going to do it, was she?

Renesmee's POV

The door bell rang and I ran down the stairs to get it.

"Probably Tanya." I heard Grandma say from the family room down stairs. I say family room because what would the point be in calling it the 'living room' when there is barley ever someone living in it so Grandma prefers it to be called the 'family room' makes sense I suppose. I thought Tanya wasn't due till tomorrow though and Aunt Alice would have seen her coming.

I opened the door and there stood someone that defiantly wasn't Tanya OR anybody i've ever seen before. Who on earth is this?.........

**Who is it? What do they want with the Cullens? Why are they here? Any guesses on who it could be leave it in a review or pm me!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9: suprise guest, but who?

**Thank you to all of my reviewers, But I know there are quite a few people that read my story but do not review, but please do because it makes me want to keep writing **

* * *

_Previously..._

_I opened the door and there stood someone that defiantly wasn't Tanya OR anybody i've ever seen before. Who on earth is this...?_

**Renesmee's POV**

A gorgeous girl who is obviously a vampire stood in the door way. Who is this? She looks no older than I do, so she was turned when she was about 15.

She looks like every other vampire I have met. Slim, gorgeous, pale but there's something that is different about this girl, and I can't quite put my finger on it.

Then it hit me, her eyes. They are like nothing I've ever seen before, not golden like my family's or even bright red like Zafrina's used to be, but deep orange. Like she is changing diets and her eyes haven't adjusted yet.

She's not a party guest. Or at least I don't think she is but I could be wrong. Grandpa is a very popular man as far as i've heard maybe he invited her. Although I would have thought he'd at least mention it.

"Umm, are you here for the party?" I asked just in case

"No, i've come to see Carlisle Cullen, he does live here doesn't he?" She asked shocked by my question, she didn't know about the party so why was she here. Well she knows Grandpa so I guess he must have got in touch with her.

"Oh, ok come in he's just upstairs." I said. Was that the right thing to do?

"Grandpa, you've got a guest" I said, i didn't raise my voice because there was no need. I've been living in a house full of vampires for the whole of my life so i'm in the habit now, it would seem odd to raise my voice although we have to pretend in front of humans.

"Who is it darling? Is Tanya here already?" He asked, maybe he hadn't invited her after all

"Sorry what was your name?" I asked turning back to the girl.

"Bree, my names Bree." She replied sweetly. Seems like a perfectly fine name to me. I've never heard anyone mention her before though but Grandpa has a very complicated past.

The house froze. I could feel the tension rolling in the air, was this Uncle Jaspers doing or is everyone really that shocked. Suddenly everyone was by my side.

"Bree? I thought..." Grandpa stuttered. But Grandpa never stutters "I thought they removed you from the situation, as it were." Grandpa grimaced, I know he hates violence of any kind.

Everyone stood in total disbelief staring at the young vampire named Bree that should apparently be dead.

Bree POV (just before ringing the doorbell)

This is it. I am finally going to do it. It has taken me over 6 years to get away from...shudder...them. I only stayed with the Volturi long enough to get there trust and also the information I needed to get here. I'm really nervous; if my heart worked it would be pounding in my chest at a rate unimaginable.

Well here goes, I rang the doorbell and heard voices from inside. Well at least someone is in. A girl of about 15 opened the door. I studied her closely to see if I recognized her. I didn't that was odd I thought I'd seen them all at the clearing, maybe they had left others at their house.

But then I saw it. Her eyes they were human, and not just contacts actual human eyes. So she's not a vampire, but the smell, she's not human. I wonder if she is one of those wolves Aro said they mix with. But i defiantly remember him saying about the smell. And this girl in front of me does not smell. So she's not human, not vampire and not a wolf. So what is she? She has the beauty of a vampire but by the sounds of it blood running through her veins. Odd, maybe they have a new race that they are hiding from the Volturi.

Then she spoke, her voice soft like bells but still not as perfect as a vampire.

"Umm, are you here for the party?" She asked. Party? What party?

"No, I've come to see Carlisle Cullen; he does live here doesn't he?" Carlisle, the nice man from the clearing, the only one nice enough to spare my life. The others would have killed me straight away.

His name was the only one I had caught. I was in too much pain from that evil witch (not literally) Jane. I've never liked her. She still wanted me dead even after I proved myself to them.

"Oh, ok come in he's just upstairs." The sweet girl said. She seems nice, whatever she is. She signalled for me to come in so I walked through the door and stopped in the hall. The house is massive! And much nicer than that ugly castle in Volterra. But this all must cost a fortune, well I suppose they are all rich after living for hundreds of years I suppose money would be no object.

"Grandpa, you've got a guest" Grandpa? Well I suppose that's the public story, so this girl lives with them so she knows all about vampires. Hang on a minute, I swear I've seen this girl before! Or someone that looks a lot like her. Yes in the field where Carlisle spared my life. She was the human there! Although her hair was a different colour and the girl in the field had been older. She must have been about 18 yet this girl is about 14-15 the same as I was when i was transformed. This is so confusing!

"Who is it darling? Is Tanya here already?" Tanya, I've heard of a Tanya she is another one that is a 'vegetarian' as they like to call it. Yes, she lives in Alaska we've visited them before. Well the Volturi have visited I had to stay behind because apparently I didn't have 'enough control'. So they must be expecting Tanya and her sister, for this party maybe?

"Sorry what was your name?" The girl asked turning back to me. Should I tell her? Well i'm sure the others will recognise me so i suppose it doesn't matter.

"Bree, my names Bree." I told her trying to hide my nervousness. Everyone in the house froze, all except the girl and three more hearts I could not place. Then everyone was by her side, 8 vampires and 3 extremely disgusting smelling humans.

"Bree? I thought..." Carlisle paused "I thought they removed you from the situation, as it were." Everyone stared all except the one that I remember protecting the human on the field. Where is the human now? Did they drink her? Try and turn her but she died? Then I saw her. But not a human this time, as a vampire. She still looked like the girl I remember but now she's really very pretty. Just like the rest of her family.

So if that was the girl on the field, who is the girl that answered the door that looks quite a lot like her. Maybe a sister? Oh i don't know

"Well after the Volturi took me away they were going to kill me. But then i discovered my power and i escaped there hold."

"But how? Felix had you and he's like nearly as strong as me!" The big one said. He's clearly full of himself

"Yes, but I discovered my power. And after that it was easy, they wanted me to join them. They threatened to kill me if I didn't so of cause I had to."

"Wow, I've never heard of such a power! Or anything like it!" The bronze haired one said

"Please explain we're not all mind readers here." The biggest smelly human said. The bronze haired one sniggered. Finding something funny, God only knows what.

"I can freeze time." Gasps filled the room

"Once everyone was frozen I simply pulled them off of me and got as far away as I could, which only happened to be the other end of the room since all of the doors were locked but it still gave me that advantage. Then once I started time up again they all stood shocked that i'd somehow gotten away. They wanted to know how. I explained all i could; I didn't even know myself so they got this man from somewhere else. He wasn't with them, he had gold eyes just like yours and he told them."

"Eleazar" The bronze haired one said

"Yes that was it, Eleazar. He told us about my gift although he said he could not tell the full extent of it. He said I was very powerful. And that was all it took, they wanted to keep me so I stayed. They treated me much better than Riley did. And for several years i was happy until one day when we were having a feast. I'd never really liked the way they fed. Gathering people like sheep and then one day I saw my mother, it was too late to save her. Jane had already finished her by the time i'd crossed the hall. And then I realized just how much of a monster I was. I stopped feeding for ages, my eyes were black and I was contained in a room. They wouldn't let me out. They put several humans in with me so I could feed. I wouldn't touch them, I tried to contain my thirst but it didn't work. In the end I drank the humans dry but I still felt hideous. Then I remembered your family." I said addressing Carlisle. "I'd heard the stories that said you lived off of animals. Aro said it was a horrible way to live 'why have animal when you can have human that tastes so much better' he said. But I was tired of this life, so one day I used my gift to escape. I ran for days before I unfroze time so that they wouldn't catch me. They came after me, Demetri tried his hardest to track me but time held no sent of me. I was finally free from the life I hated and I took up the animal diet. I'm still on it now, not one slip up. I've not been going for long though only 4 months. Then I decided to find the man that spared my life. I would have been lost in that fight if it was not for Carlisle. Thank you." Everyone stood mouths hanging open like goldfish.

"That's an impressive story you've got there Bree." Carlisle said "But I really thought that they would have... you know..." It was obvious that Carlisle didn't like violence, such a calm man.

"Ok well since you've took all of this time to track us down, would you like to stay for a while. It doesn't have to be permanent if you don't want. You're free to go wherever you please now. Although I'd recommend staying away from Italy for a while. At least a century." The woman next to Carlisle said in a motherly tone.

"Thank you, I'd love to stay. At least till this party that..." I paused and looked at the girl that had spoken to me at the door.

"Renesmee." She said

"Renesmee has told me about."

"Yes, another guest!" The short dark haired girl squealed. Wow that was high

"Sorry, we've not introduced ourselves. I'm Esme, the 'mother' of the family, you seem to remember Carlisle and he's the 'father'. This is Edward and Bella." She said moving on to the couple standing closest to her. The human from the field was called Bella then. "And this is their daughter Renesmee." She said gesturing toward her.

"Daughter? Public story right?" I asked

"No actually, she is their real daughter. Conceived and delivered whilst Bella was still human. So that makes her half vampire half human." Esme explained

"Wow" There was no other word for that moment. I've never heard of such a thing.

"And i'm Alice and this is Jasper." The short dark haired girl said dragging the tall blond vampire forwards. They were together, you could tell by the glint in her eyes when she said his name.

"And this is Rosalie and Emmett." Alice said pointing towards the blond girl and the strong male. They were a couple too, you could tell not only by the fact that they were practically wrapped around each other but they too looked perfect together.

"This is Jacob, Seth and Leah. They are werewolves." Edward announced, ah-ha so that's why they smell so bad. I see what Aro meant. It's all over the house though; they must spend a lot of time here. Renesmee went to stand next to the biggest wolf, Jacob and curled up into his side. Guessing they're a couple too. Although have you seen the age difference. He's got to be what, 20-25 and she's 15. Odd, but nothing about this family is normal I suppose.

"No, they're not. Just good friends." Edward snarled. He looked like it pained him to say it. I hadn't said that out loud had I? Oh right mind reader, that's going to take some getting used to.

* * *

**Ok I know some of you are going what? She was killed in Eclipse. But I've changed it a bit. I've made it so they took her away to kill her, to see if they could get any more information about the newborn army but they don't kill her because she uses her power. And Bree explains from there. So remember to review. I know the story has got a bit off topic it was originally only about a party that Alice was going to throw for Bella and Renesmee but then I go to chapter 3 and realized that I wanted it to be so much bigger than that. So I changed its name from Cullen Party to Friendship, Love and a party which will allow me to expand the story line. I'm planning on making Bree stay for quite a while. She might stay permanently or she could leave but I am planning on doing a sequel to this which will include the Cullens and Jacobs Pack moving and it's up to you really if you want Bree to stay with them. If you choose for her to stay they she will be in the sequel and will live with them and I might even find her a boy friend ( I say boy friend cuz she's only 14 -15) But if not then she will after the party maybe to another coven of something but it's up to you. There is a poll on my profile about this matter. The future of the story is in your hands**

**Wow long authors note but please remember to review and vote in the poll on my profile!**


	10. Chapter 10: Jessica

OK well only one person voted on my poll, so i'm quite upset.

In this chapter I will be trying something different. Never written from Jessica's POV before so please be nice. This is kind of a filler cuz i'm trying to work out what to do with Bree. But i need you guys to vote on my poll because I want to know where this story is heading!

All outfit pictures are on my profile so take a look!

Jessica's POV

"Mike, stop that. Put it down and don't touch anything." Honestly sometimes my husband can be such a child. It's like looking after a toddler. We're going to Bella Cullen's party next Saturday, which gives me 8 days to find the perfect outfit. I'm not going to let Alice Cullen dress me, it's not that I don't like her clothes or anything but I hate feeling like a charity and also i'm embarrassed. I've gained a lot of weight since school and I don't really want her to know my size. I did have something in mind when Bella asked me but I tried it on last night and IT DOESN'T FIT. Such a shame because it is a gorgeous dress, just right for a party. It is electric blue with round silver sequins sewn on in random places and looks amazing with a pair of killer heels. But its way to tight now so I've got to get another. But thinking about it that dress is a bit young for me now, it was my favourite. I used to wear it when I was 18-19 but now i'm older it may not suit me as well, good job it doesn't fit then.

Bella hasn't changed since her wedding! And if she has she's been getting younger, after they adopted that little girl she's not changed a bit. Well she has, she's got even more gorgeous. She was the prettiest girl in school and then after that she just seemed to get better looking every day. And Edward, ahhh Edward, No stop it you're married now. Edward hasn't changed since the day I met him. His sisters haven't either. I must ask Alice what beauty products they use, hey maybe they're not even legal that would explain why they all look so perfect all of the time.

"Mike, I'm going shopping I'll be back later." I kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the flat and got in our new car. The Skoda! I know amazing isn't it, Skoda Octavia. **(I'm making Jessica not that well off so a Skoda Octavia would be the best thing in the whole entire world for her. She worships it like it's her God. Sorry if you have one, it's an ok car. What the hell do I know, I'm a girl********)**

Right well since we don't have a lot of money at the moment since Mike's camping business isn't really hitting off i'm going to have to go to Wal-Mart. Ii know it's not my first choice but let's face it I won't be able to afford anything else. And Wal-Mart stuff can be decent, well half decent but if no one knows where it is from and it looks amazing then who cares!

I think I'll go to the Wal-mart in Port Angeles it's bigger than the small one just around the corner from my flat. So i headed to Port Angeles passing amazing dress shops on the way, shops that no doubt the Cullens are regular visitors at. Uhhh I've go to stop thinking about them, i'm here for me.

I pulled into the car park that was almost empty I parked next to an orange Ford Escort, my cars better than yours I thought **( I don't know if that's true or not but a ford escort was the first car that came into my head and I imagine it doesn't look very nice in orange. Oh yeh and its an English car and I know quite a few of you are American and stuff but i'm not very good with cars and things like that. Well everyday cars, I love the sports cars. I could list LOADS) **

I quickly found the dress section and was surprised they actually had some quite nice stuff here. I skimmed through all of the dresses looking at everyone they had in my size, which wasn't many bit still. I took three to the changing rooms to try them on.

Two of them look horrible on me! I look so fat and frumpy and have no shape what so ever! But then the last one, wow I looked amazing in it. It's a simple purple dress, quite casual but i'm sure I can glam it up. And look how cheap it is! Defiantly this one, but now I need shoes, jewellery and some new makeup oh and also I think I'll treat myself to some new perfume and jewellery. I quickly got changed back to go and find the pair of shoes that would make me the best dressed in the entire house. Stuff their designer labels, this looks much better **(Wal-Mart is a perfectly good shop but I wouldn't recommend getting formal party clothes like Jessica is trying to get especially if everyone else is getting designer labels. Rent a gorgeous outfit from somewhere there are plenty of places that do that and that way you don't have to pay extreme amounts of money on a dress you are only ever going to wear once! I am making Jessica fairly poor in this because I want to!)**

First stop shoes, I want some really high black heels. I skimmed through the shelves they barely have anything my size, why is my body so awkward? **(I just want to stop here and say, yes I am making Jessica bigger than she was in school and there is a good reason for that but I can't say at the moment. She is really awkward about her size that is the reason she doesn't want Alice dressing her. And I hope I really don't offend anyone who is reading this. If it has offended anyone, tell me and I will rewrite it. But there is a Jessica surprise on the way and I hope you understand that her getting fat is a part of the plan!********)** Then I saw them, at the end of the shelf. The perfect pair of shoes that will totally go with my dress. I grabbed then and carried on to get make up and perfume.

It took me quite a while to find everything I needed but when I returned to the changing rooms and put everything together then my outfit was complete. I know I can't put the makeup or perfume on until I buy them but i'm sure everything will be just perfect. I changed and went to pay for everything.

Out in the car park i looked at my receipt. It had cost me (i'm English so its pounds for me) £80. Not bad I suppose, could have been worse. All I know is i'm going to look absolutely amazing and I know I didn't have to spend a fraction of what everyone else has.

Angela told me the other day that she's letting Alice dress her. Well it's alright for her I suppose; she's got the money and the figure!

I drove back home thinking of how fabulous I was going to look at this party.

**Ok so tell me what you think. I'm just praying to God that I didn't offend anyone with the fat thing because there is a good reason for it! And remember to vote in my poll on my profile and also review. Reviews are what keep me going! And **


	11. Chapter 11:The dresses

**There is a link on my profile for photo bucket and it has ALL of the pictures in it. **

**Every dress mentioned in this chapter will be on my photo bucket account **

Alice's POV

_...Vision..._

'_Ahhh it doesn't fit! Why doesn't it fit' Jessica screamed in her bedroom whilst wearing a dress that clearly didn't fit._

'_But it was perfect! Now i'll have to buy something else. Great more money spent!' Jessica said angrily_

_...End of Vision..._

Looks like Jessica is having some trouble with her dress. I'm not a mean person but serve her right for not letting me dress her.

_...Vision..._

'_Mike, I'm going shopping I'll be back later.' She kissed him on the cheek and ran out of their flat to their car. A Skoda hah mines better!_

_She drove to Port Angeles; well at least she's not going to the corner shop. But she drove past all of the good shops sighing on the way. Where was she going?_

_Then she pulled into WAL-MART! Oh no this can't be happening; someone will be in my house wearing Wal-Mart clothes! I'll have to get her something_

_Jessica browsed through all of the dresses pulling out three that I could tell were cheap, one was better though it didn't look so tacky. She rushed off to the changing rooms and tried them on. The first two looked terrible and she seemed to agree, but the third was actually quite nice 'Perfect' she said. She changed and ran off to buy some dreadfully cheap shoes and make up. _

_She went back to the changing rooms and put it all on. _

_...End of vision..._

I suppose it'd do until I could get her into something designer. But I better start looking straight away; she's an odd size to fit. Quite a large stomach but still petite everywhere else. Odd, I've never seen anyone fill out that way before, it's normally all over.

I went straight to my laptop and to the most expensive sight I could think of. This girl needs a treat.

Found It!

"Esme I need your opinion." Esme is the tied third best person in the family to ask for fashion advice. The first was me, and I can't really ask myself. The second Rosalie, but she isn't back yet. She's waiting 'till Nessie calms down, I'd have to ring her and wish her good luck with that! And Nessie and Esme were tied third Esme had the style and class but Nessie knows exactly what is in now, I've taught them both well. Esme was in the room in a few seconds.

"What is it darling?" She asked

"Do you think this dress would suite Jessica Stanley, keeping in mind she's a bit bigger than she used to be?" I asked her. Esme looked at the screen for a moment and thought about the answer carefully, probably trying to picture Jessica in it.

"I think so, but she will need something to cover her shoulders and also some heels." She said. Oh yeh I hadn't thought about that, let's see what this site has got. I scrolled through loads and loads of potential jackets but none stood out.

"That one's nice." Esme pointed out a faux fur jacket it black.

"Oooo that's nice, loving' your style Esme!" I answered. It's a nice Jacket and i'm sure Jessica will love it. Well she better love it!

So Whilst I'm here I better finish looking for dresses.

Here's my list:

Bella- No dress yet  
Esme- No dress yet  
Rosalie- No dress yet  
Me- No dress yet  
Renesmee- Got a dress  
Bree- No dress yet  
Carmen- Got a dress  
Tanya- Got a dress  
Kate- No dress yet  
Senna- Got a dress  
Kachiri- No dress yet  
Zafrina- Got a dress  
Tia- Got a dress  
Siobhan- No dress yet  
Maggie- Got a dress  
Charlotte- Got a dress  
Jessica- Got a dress  
Angela- No dress yet  
Sarah- Got a dress  
Renee- Got a dress  
Sue- Got a dress  
Kim- Got a dress  
Emily- No dress yet  
Rachel- Got a dress  
Claire- No dress yet  
Leah- No dress yet  
Sophie- Got a dress  
Alexis- Got a dress  
Poppy- Got a dress  
Ruby- No dress yet  
And Annie- Got a dress

Long list, I know. So I will have 31 dresses in total. So far I've only found 18 dresses, 13 more to go.

***********************3 hours later***********************

Wow, that was hard work. If I was human I'd be sweating, ok well not really because it was all on my laptop but it was hard work.

I now have a dress for each and every person coming to this party and you don't want to know how many thousands it all cost. But it doesn't matter because we're loaded!!!!!

**Ok yes I know it was a short chapter but I just wanted to get all of the pictures onto my profile. They are all on my photo bucket account. **

**Please review!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12:bikini? speech? and shopping?

**Hiya, hope you like the story but could you please vote on my poll on whether you want Bree to stay in the story (after the party) and maybe be in a sequel that i'm thinking about writing!**

**Bikini pictures on photo bucket with the rest of the pictures for this story! Take a look, It has all of the dresses from the previous chapter too. **

Pictures link on profile

Renesmee's POV

Right, now that Aunt Rose's mirrors have all been removed from the house and I've got everyone to promise that they will not let her use theirs she is going to be devastated!

Haha i'm mean. But she shouldn't have named that dog Jake, that was just mean! She wouldn't like it is I bought and Ape and called it Emmett would she!! Ok well maybe it's not quite the same thing but Jake's my friend and that dog really does STINK.

Alice has been sitting at her laptop for three hours straight, what on earth could she be doing? If she wants to go shopping she normally goes to the stores unless it is something extra special or is only available online.

I skipped downstairs still in a good mood from getting rid of the mirrors to ask her what she is doing.

"Aunt Alice what are you doing?" I asked

"Well I have just bought 31 dresses for your party!" Wow 31, she got 31 people to agree. And now I bet we are going to have them all over for trying on sessions, not that they are really needed because she would see in a vision if we had any problem with ANYTHING!

"Can I see mine?" I asked, I love getting new dresses especially when Aunt Alice gets they she has such good taste. If it was up to mum I'd be wearing something OFF THE RACK from WAL-MART!

"Sure, as soon as it arrives and that should be tomorrow at about mid-day." That's quick I bet it is one of those stores that Alice practically owns. Ok well not literally and it's not as if we couldn't afford it but we have to keep a low profile, and we have a whole list on what we are not allowed to do since Uncle Emmett went on Xfactor! His vampire vocals meant he was the best singer there, but he had to flunk it at bootcamp so he wouldn't go on the live shows because if he won then he would be a worldwide name and that is DEFFINALTY not keeping a low profile.

"Yey thank you so much Aunt Alice I can't wait! But hang on, It's not some skimpy little thing that dad won't let me wear is it? Because you know what happened the last time he saw me in that bikini you bought for me." Uhhh that was so embarrassing. I mean i wouldn't have minded if he told me at home that I wasn't allowed to wear it but at the POOL in front of people! Especially as he only looks about two years older than me. And we were going SWIMMING what did he expect me to wear? A full wetsuit? And you should have seen what Aunt Rose wore, it was worse than mine. Dad said it was 'not appropriate for a 14 year old girl to expose that amount of skin' he really is old fashioned, but when Aunt Alice managed to pull my mum out of the changing rooms I was forgotten, Dads jaw about hit the floor as did every other male's in the pool! Some men honestly...

"Oi, I'm still not happy about that little number you wore so I'd shut up if I was you!" Dad said from the other room

"What it looked cute on you! And I've already seen you wearing the dress so he'd better keep his mouth closed if he doesn't want to lose his arm again!" She said speaking to dad more than me. She's really quick and when you question her fashion she's lethal, dad didn't stand a chance!

"Can you show me what it looks like?" I asked, she must have a picture on the laptop somewhere or she could even draw it!

"Nope" Aunt Alice said popping her lip on the 'p'. Uhhh she can be so mean some times but we all love her.

I'm bored! I wonder what Bree is doing, she seems nice and she's my age i'll go see or I could go to Jake's and hang out, just me and him you know quality friend time.

"Bree's in Carlisle's office getting the speech about all of the pictures on his wall." Dad said all to eagerly, wonder what that's all about.

"I'll go and get her for you if you want." He said, ok this is really creepy now I think i'll just go to Jake's or Emily's. And I've still got to tell Claire about what happened yesterday when I got back.

"BREE!!!" Dad called up the stairs.

"NESSIE WANTS YOU!!" God, what is up with him today?

Bree came down the stairs looking glad to be away from Grandpa's office, she has been in their for as long as Aunt Alice has been on the laptop so I can imagine how bored she must be feeling right now. Grandpa's paintings are really cool and everything and I love hearing the stories but they do go on forever and ever and ever!

"Yes Nessie?" She asked really sweetly

"Ummm, want to come shopping?" I asked nervously, gosh why am I nervous? Actually I know the answer to that; I want her to like me. I want everyone to like me, I hate being disliked. And at the moment there isn't one person that I can think of that doesn't like me since Leah's had a change of heart.

"Sure, but do you want to go now because Carlisle was just telling me about his history and the paintings he has and I don't want to be rude by leaving?" She told me with pleading eyes, she really wanted to get out of the speech. Grandpa can hear her from upstairs and I could almost HEAR the smile radiating off of his face.

"Grandpa you don't mind if I borrow Bree for two-" I was cut off by Aunt Alice shouting

"Eight hours" OMG what have I gotten into, eight hours of traipsing around shops? I was all up to spending time with Bree so we could talk and stuff, but eight hours? I'm going to be knackered. Why did Aunt Alice have to turn this into hell? I love shopping, but in small moderations. Say 2-3 hours at a time , I'm going to need Jake to come just to drag me around the shops!

Aunt Alice's eyes went blank for a fraction of a second

"More than one wolf is coming, I can't see a thing. But who would come except Jake? It's not like Seth to put himself up for eight hours of so called 'torture'. How can anyone think of shopping as torture?" Aunt Alice rambled on at vamp speed about how shopping was fun and not at all torture-like. Meanwhile I was thinking which wolf would be coming with us apart from Jake. I mean come on can you see Paul or Jared coming with us? Although we will be able to buy more because Alice can only carry so much without it looking suspicious. We normally take Jake and Emmett so they can carry the bags but since Aunt Rose isn't coming, yes she is defiantly not coming after what she did, I guess Emmett will not be coming either. So that brings us back to the question, which other wolf is coming?

**Ok yes I know this is a really rubbish chapter, but I just can't think of anything at the moment! Don't think i'm going to write about the shopping trip though, i'll probably do a bit but then jump to the party planning with Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella and Emily cuz that could be fun. **

**I REALLY NEED VOTES ON MY POLL SO I KNOW HOW THE STORY IS GOING TO END!**

**Please vote and Review!!**


	13. Chapter 13: Getting Jake

**Thanks for all of the reviews they are so uplifting and give me inspiration to write!**

**Remember to vote on my poll! It's on my profile!**

* * *

**Chapter 13 **

**Renesmee's POV**

"Ok that's sorted then Edward, Bree, Jacob, Nessie and I will go shopping and Esme, Jasper-"

Aunt Alice's eyes saddened as she said Uncle jaspers name, I know she wished he'd come but he wants to stay at home and make sure Grandma and Emily don't get too outrageous with the party planning. Or he just really doesn't want to go on an eight hour shopping spree!

"- Bella and I've spoken to Emily are going to do some party planning and stay just in case the Denali's get here early and some of the dresses should be coming later so Esme can you just put them in my room and try on yours, Nessie yours will be there as well you can try it on and Emily's will arrive a bit later than yours." Her visions really help sometimes, we are never late and there are never any problems with parties. I really can't wait to see my dress, i'm sure it will be just right!

Why is dad coming? Doesn't he want to stay at home with mum?

"I'm not allowed, Alice sees me 'distracting' Bella so I have to come and carry shopping bags." Ewww really didn't need to know that!

"Rose will be home in 20 minutes with Emmett and don't let her look in anything reflective Esme, I'll know if she does. Tell her it's her punishment and she should sulk for about a day in her room with Emmett, or let's just call it sulking. They will do a lot more than sulk-"

"Alice! Five year old in the room!" Uhh I hate it when Dad uses my real age, he wouldn't like it if i called him his real age would he.

'_108 year old coming through'_

Dad really annoys me. I can't wait till I hit my real 18th birthday because then I will be older than him!

Dad scowled , he isn't looking forward to that

"Right, get a move on we don't want to be here when Rosalie explodes" That all got us moving.

We took the jeep and Aunt Alice drove up to Jake's house and beeped the horn a couple of times. Jake came out in his boxers. Everyone lifted an eyebrow at his choice of clothes

"What, I was asleep? Why are you here? Is something wrong?" Jake asked getting worried

"Nope, we're all going shopping!!!" Alice cheered

"Do I have to?" Jake sighed, there really was no point asking

"Nope, come on I'll get you something to wear." Alice said dragging him into the house

"I can dress myself!" Jake screamed. Then Aunt Alice went through all of his outfits in the past couple of years to prove her point. Although i'm sure they were mostly just sweatpants, and we all know how much Aunt Alice hates sweat pants!

Jake emerged from his house a few minutes later looking the best he has in AGES. Alice really knows her stuff. He got into the jeep and sat next to me scowling

"Lighten up Jake she means well and you look really... ... ... handsome." I comforted him. My family froze, all except Bree who i'm imagining was thinking the same thing, and Jacob smiled

Alice's POV

"Lighten up Jake she means well and you look really handsome." Edward and I both froze.

'It's alright Edward, she only said handsome and I'm sure she's not thinking about anything other than handsome is she? And well can you blame her; my brilliant choice in clothes would make even a pig look handsome. And besides she's a teenager now, you can't expect her to not feel anything, he's her imprint. They ARE MEANT to be together.'

Edward gritted his teeth and nodded stiffly, he can't deny it for any longer really. She's fifteen and he is around ALL of the time. And quite fit really, yes I said it! No-where near Jasper standard of cause but I've never met anyone else that is. And they do look so cute together, the age difference might look a little bit wrong to anyone that doesn't know about the imprint so they'll just have to keep it private for a couple of years until she looks eighteen, all they need now is a tiny little push and someone to play matchmaker!

Bree looks confused, Edward is about to explode and she was probably thinking the exact same thing as Nessie, i'll have to explain later. She might even join me in my little matchmaking plan.

I've been hiding my thoughts for the past ten seconds obviously; I've been singing I know it annoys Edward sooo much.

"Alice, I swear if I hear another LINE of that song I will get out right now and you won't be able to do as much shopping!" Edward hissed, he can be such a baby some times and it's my favourite song right now, I know that it's a bit old, like last year old but I still like it.

'I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick!' I yelled in my mind, besides he won't leave because he knows what I'll do to his cars if he does 'hint hint Edward!'

"Fine but please any other song than that." Hummmm, i don't think so.

Then something massive ran in front of the car. I slammed on the brakes, I didn't even see this coming and this thing is really quick!!!!!!

* * *

**Please vote on my poll and REVIEW!!!**

**No the best chapter I know but I can't think of anything, any ideas are VERY welcome and I need ideas for what could go wrong at the party or anything for the party cuz I've got this big build up to the party and I don't want it to disappoint! **


	14. Chapter 14:the big thing

Thanks for all of the reviews, they mean a lot to me. DON'T FORGET TO VOTE IN THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!

* * *

Nessie's POV

The breaks screeched to a halt as Alice stamped her foot down on the break really hard, its a wonder her foot didn't go through the car. A massive wolf stood in front of the Jeep sort of howling, it's a massive silver wolf with darker patches on her back, Leah.

She ran off at top speed back into the bushes where she came out from to phase.

"Whats wrong with her?" Bree asked my dad rudely, she still isn't used to the 'smell' so she gets a bit cranky when its really strong, i don't blame her if its as bad as that dog who after lots of careful thinking is now called Fluffy like I originally guessed. It doesn't really fit but I don't think he is going to last long in our house, he won't go near the rest of my family because it is natural instincts to stay away from vampires so i'm the only one he comes to when he wants something and in the week i'm normally out all day so he must be a very troubled dog. I suppose we could give him away so someone who isn't totally repulsed by the smell.

"Well she heard Jacob shouting at Alice about getting dressed and thought we were kidnapping him and then she came running all of the way from the other side of the woods." There was muffled laughter from Aunt Alice and Bree, Leah is very over protective and Jake does moan a lot!

Leah can back out of the bushes in a lovely sundress that she's had tied to her ankle the same way Jake does his sweatpants. The dress was simple but very stylish Alice had got to her, Leah had refused to wear it but after Aunt Alice followed her around for two days straight and Since she doesn't have to sleep i'm guessing that could get quite annoying and Leah finally caved and put the dress on but only is Alice stopped following her. I can still see the look on Leah's face by the end of the two days.

"Where are you taking him?" Leah demanded in a frighteningly stern voice

"SHOPPING!" Alice squealed, I'm only half vampire so I suppose my ears are only half as sensitive as any normal vampire's but that way extremely high and ear-shatteringly loud. I'm not even going to think of how it sounded to Bree and Dad.

Leah frowned but Jake just shrugged

"Leah's coming!" Aunt Alice said. Well at least she's happy, more people to carry bags.

* * *

I know it's quite a short chapter but i've just not had time recently

Please review and vote on my poll!


	15. Chapter 15:lists

Sorry I haven't updated in so long I've been really busy. And if you haven't listened to Cheryl Cole's new song, 'fight for this love' then I suggest you do because I love it, I know some people don't but I've always liked Cheryl so yeh check it out!

Chapter 15

Alice's POV

Everything's just gone REALLY blank and i'm starting to see around Jacob so it's not him, he's just like a big blurry blob in my visions but I can feel this vision but all I can see is well, nothing. I guess leah's coming, I wonder if my visions of the clothes on people will still work or will she block those out as well?

Never mind I know everyone's measurements so I should be fine even if they are blank. Can't wait I'm going to get Nessie a new bikini to annoy Edward and then i'm going to make her model it. Ok well I'll let her off on the modelling bit, i'm not that mean! And Leah's dress is dirty, she needs a new one so that is another thing and then there is some store pickups on dresses I've reserved and Rosalie is running out of underwear I wish Emmett wouldn't destroy them! It's all I ever buy! People are going to think i have some weird underwear fetish!

Edward began laughing hysterically in the back of the car.

"Dude, what's wrong? you look mental!" Jake said turning around in his seat to look worriedly at Edward

"I knew he's loose it one of these days." He whispered to Leah who looked in shock around the Jeep

Still laughing like a mad man Edward managed to say only two words "Underwear fetish" Great now i'm going to be picked on for the rest of my very long existence by the dog in the front. Just great, sometimes I wish I had Bella's shield it would be so much easier than trying to hide my thoughts all of the time around Edward, he moans when I think about Jasper or when I sing honestly sometimes I think HE wishes he couldn't read minds. I actually feel sorry for him when he's around Emmett or Rosalie that must be difficult. And I've seen the look in Emmett's eyes when he's deliberately torturing Edward, seriously no one should have to see their sister like that in another guys mind, especially a guy like Emmett!

Edward shut up then! Oooh at least I know how to shut him up now.

We're nearly there now, only about another minute to go this jeep is the fastest there has ever been Rosalie is good! You should have seen Emmett's face when we told some humans at school that Rosalie fixes his car up for him, priceless! Not so big now are you Emmett? Having your girlfriend-well wife- fix up your car.

We pulled into the massive parking lot for the massive mall, I hope Bella doesn't mind Nessie going out of state because, well she is already out.

What? There are absolutely no good shops in Washington so we had to go further out and we've come to my favourite shopping mall! It's got the biggest collection of stores in America and we're here all day, do you think that will be long enough? Should I make it a three day trip?

"NO, we'll just split up and go round quickly. Alice you write a list of everything you want to buy in every store since you know every piece of clothing detail by detail with the sizes and then we can split up and go and buy them for you, that way we will be finished in 1/3 of the time since we can make three teams." Hummm, well I suppose that's not a bad Idea. Edward can have his smart moments, although i'm picking the teams i'm not letting Jacob anywhere near Rosalie's clothes after what happened last time, trust me you don't want to know.

"Ok then, Nessie and Leah you're on underwear and accessories and you will be in this section of the mall." I said pulling out a map bigger than myself and smoothed it out onto the jeep bonnet.

"Ok I suppose it's not that bad." Leah and Nessie agreed

"Edward you'll be with Bree and you're on Menswear and skirts and will be sticking to this section of the mall." I said running my hands over an area on the map

Edward and Bree seemed reasonably happy and that's the only way she can get away from the wolf smell because god knows where Jacob and Leah would run off to too get out of shopping so this is the best way team wise and I've seen no big catastrophes so far so we should all be good.

"So that leaves Jacob with me on everything else and we will be covering this section of the mall." Jacob grunted, he knows he's not going to get out of this.

"And after two and a half hours everyone will met back here and we'll pack up the jeep and then swap areas of the mall so after a couple of swaps everyone should have covered the whole mall and everything should have been bought. I think I'll have to ring Rosalie to bring the people carrier with the seats removed for extra bag space because it's not going to fit in this tiny jeep! Why didn't I think of this earlier I could have saved 30 seconds OF PRECIOUS SHOPPING TIME!" I got a little bit mad towards the end of the sentence and by the look on everyone's face it must have been pretty loud. Hehe.

I got some paper out of the jeep and wrote lists of everything I wanted buying in the sizes and colours and the shops they would find them in, god help anyone that gets it wrong!

I handed fistfuls of paper to each group.

"Is this the list?" Leah shrieked "its nine and a half A4 pages!" I swear she nearly fainted

"You're lucky! Ours if 12 and three quarters and thats just menswear!" Edward added. MEN!

"It doesn't matter how long the list is, we are not leaving 'till we have EVERYTHING ON EACH AND EVERYONE OF THEM!"

I knew it was a bad idea to come shopping without Jasper, I think he's the only thing that keeps me sane half of the time.

"Right, get going." Everyone scuttled away- hehe that makes them sound like beetles- towards the mall. I folded the map back in point three of a second and gripped Jacobs's extremely hot arm and dragged him towards the mall.

Hope you liked the chapter, sorry if Alice seemed a little bit crazy!


	16. IMPORTANT

**Okay, I know that I haven't updated this story in AGES like literally a year and I am sorry for that, it is just that I have realised that I have outgrown this story and can see faults in it that I really do not like. **

**So that means that I will not be writing this anymore. **

**HOWEVER I am currently working on a re-write! **

**It is called Dancing In The Moonlight and I have posted the first two chapters, I would greatly appreciate it if you check it out and comment. I promise it will be better and a bit more grown up than this one although it will still be crazy and silly! Just a more mature writing style as I started this story at the age of 12 and I am now 15, so PLEASE have a look at it. **

**I had a bit of trouble uploading it so if you are subscribed to me then you may have quite a few emails about my new one, I am sorry for that. **


End file.
